Friendship
by Shyan Black
Summary: James is trying to get Lily to date him but will Lily accept? And who are the three mysterious characters?(Sirius and Remus are in here too.)I've also added a VERY sci-fi twist.Somebody is trying to do SOMETHING to Lily....THERE IS NO SL
1. Chapter 1

Kat: Hello!  
  
Abbey: HI!  
  
Kat:Read this!  
  
Abbey:NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to either of these pretty young girls (Unless you don't reconize the characters).  
  
Abbey/Kat: Awww....You're so kind.  
  
Abbey:Oh yeah, by the way....Demi,and Kayla belong to me. You can't have   
  
them.Emia belongs to somebody else, (I can't remeber who at the moment)and   
  
Shyan belongs to Kat.I think that's it then, enjoy the show!  
  
"POTTER!" Lily Evans roared, stomping down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and glaring at a messy-haired, blue-eyed boy who was sitting on a couch in the middle of the above mentioned common room.  
  
"Yes, Lilykins?" replied James Potter, giving a look of innocence.  
  
She quickly glanced over at Sirius Black playing exploding snap with Remus Lupin, who grinned shakily.  
  
"Oh, hi Remus! I'll see you at the prefects meeting, eh?" she said cheerfully.  
  
Then, she turned to James."First of all, it's Lily, Evans to you. Second of all, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, no matter how many times you ask. Okay?"  
  
James blinked, obviously surprised. "But you have to. You have to! You can't resist me! No one can!"  
  
Lily smirked."Well, I can and will resist you. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, she turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs." said Sirius.  
  
"I don't get it Siri. Why won't she go out with me?"  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Sirius contemplated, "maybe you've been using the wrong approach."  
  
So he whispered his new plan to James and Remus.  
  
Remus groaned,"I don't like the sound of this..."  
  
James grinned."Sirius, you are a true honor to the Marauders. Now, when do we start?"  
  
In Lily's dorm  
  
"UGH! I can't believe him! He is so....so idiotic! I hate him!" Lily said loudly, as she threw darts at a large target that was shaped like James' head.  
  
"Woah, calm down Lily, we all know that James is an..."but Lily's friend and dormmate, Kayla Yue, was cut off as another friend and dormmate, Demi Ellenmier, interrupted.  
  
"An absolute hottie! Oh, G%# Lily, you are so lucky!" she cried, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Demi!" Lily scolded, "No cussing in the dorm!"  
  
"Sorry." said Demi, hanging her head, "I guess I got carried away. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. As always," replied Lily, her heart and frown melting.  
  
"Yay!" Demi bounced on the bed, happy again. Suddenly she stopped bouncing and yawned. "Well, now I'm tired. G'night every body!"  
  
"G'night!" replied four weary girls in unison.  
  
Kat: Bye!!  
  
Abbey:Bye!Review!Quickly!just press that button down therepointsand review!  
  
THIS MESSAGE WILL NOW SELF-DESTRUCT. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ...  
  
Abbey:BOOOM!!!  
  
Kat:Ummm....I don't think that worked...  
  
Abbey:DANGIT!!!!Stupid death trap sales guy....walks away, muttering under my breath  
  
Kat:Ooookayyy....ummmm....REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kat: I am a woman of few words in case you haven't noticed.  
  
Abbey: HAPPY BLORTHOG!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you reconize the character then he/she/it belongs to J.K.  
  
Rowling, not the horrible little ugly hags sitting to my left.  
  
Kat:What happened to the compliments?  
  
Abbey: You're fired!!  
  
Kat:Thank you Abbey.Well...Here's the story!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The next morning, Lily was awoken by a flash of light, a yelp, and the smell of burned paper.  
  
"The capital of Saturn is Albus Dumbledore!" yelled a very confused Lily as she woke up.  
  
"Oooookay, what just happened?" A girl named Emia asked.  
  
"Something just exploded!" yelled a girl named Shyan.  
  
"No duh, Shy-Shy!" Emia yelled back.  
  
Lily was sitting up in her bed, just trying to figure out where the heck she was. Then she remembered and she felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed.  
  
"Let's look around and try to find whatever it was that exploded." Lily said.  
  
Everyone was searching in vain until Kayla held up an object about the size of a small cat.  
  
"It's a Filibuster's Wet-start, No-Heat Firework!" exclaimed Demi.  
  
"Very descriptive title, don't you think?" said Shyan dryly. Demi glared at her.Shyan stuck her tongue out in return.  
  
Lily grabbed the firework and looked closely at it."I know exactly where it came from too." murmured Lily.  
  
In James' dorm  
  
"That was priceless!" said James, wiping tears from his eyes and grinning.  
  
" It's like that muggle commercial. Ways to get a Lady:1.Buy hundreds of lilies to spread all over her dorm,50 galleons.2.Buy diamonds and rubies and other junk, and give them to her,100 galleons.3.Set off a firework in her dorm, PRICELESS. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else,there's owl post." quipped Sirius, also grinning and bouncing on his bed like a hyperactive owl that just had 30 pounds of owl nip.  
  
"When do we set up phase two?" asked James.  
  
"You'll see." replied Sirius, with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
the common room  
  
"How dare you!" screamed Lily as she slapped James in the face. "you pervert! You're not supposed to be in a girl's dormitory!"  
  
"I wasn't." James said, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him. "I was standing at the bottom of the stairs and a firework came out of nowhere and it bounced against the walls into your dormitory."  
  
Lily snorted. "Like I'd believe that! I know it was you. It had your name on it. Literally!" She stuck her hand in her bag and brought out the firework.It had the words "JAMES POTTER" written across it in gold letters. "See?" huffed Lily.  
  
"My ….um…my cousin does that. Every time he gets his grubby little hands on a firework, he puts my name on it…he adores me, you see.." James stuttered.  
  
Lily interrupted him."Don't give me that rubbish, Potter, because no matter what you say, I'm still not going to believe you. Just wait till Professor McGonagall hears about this!"  
  
James paled. "Please, Lily, don't tell! I promise I won't ever do it again, just DON'T TELL!  
  
Lily paused. "I'll think about it. But in the meantime……"  
  
Back in Lily's dorm  
  
"I hope she's not too hard on him!" whimpered Demi. She was sitting on her bed, supposedly doing homework.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Demi, I'm sure they're both fine." Said Emia rather irritatedly  
  
Suddenly, they head a yell.  
  
" That was a man's yell!" Demi shouted, jumping up and running out the door." Don't worry James, I'll save you!  
  
"She seriously needs to get over him." said Shyan, shaking her head. Emia and Kayla nodded in response.  
  
Kat: BYE!!!  
  
Abbey:BYE!!!!!!! P.S. I'm on SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kat: Hello again!!  
  
Abbey: Peace!! DON"T HURT ME!!The outburst earlier was from Teen Titans!I just happened to have that pop into my head so I said it!cowers  
  
Disclaimer:I am the new disclaimer!!!Mwahahaha!!Oh yeah..If you don't reconize the characters then they probably belong to these girls.  
  
Kat:Good enough....  
  
Disclaimer: That is sooo hurtful!! I QUIT!!!  
  
Abbey:NOOOOO!!!Oh well...  
  
Kat:sigh Well...Here's the story..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
James blinked. Lily had just told him what he had to do. Behind him, Sirius was rolling on the ground, laughing his head off.  
  
"I..I don't get it. You're joking, right?" James spluttered.  
  
"Nope, no joke Potter. You do this, and McGonagall will never hear about the firework incident. Deal?"  
  
James was about to answer, when suddenly Demi was flying down the stairs, screaming about saving him.  
  
"Oh, poor Jamesie, are you alright?" she cooed, wrapping her arms around James while glaring at Lily. "I told you not to be too hard on him! I can't believe you!"  
  
"But I…"Lily's eyes grew big, and James could see she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Shut up!" Demi snapped at Lily, then turned to James, her attitude completely different. "What did she do to you that made you yell? Did mean old Lily slap you?"  
  
Lily turned and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Her emerald eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Lily!" James cried after her. When she ignored his calls, he turned on Demi.  
  
"How could you do that to her! She was just trying to get me to date YOU, and what do you do? You scream at her and make her cry! "He snapped.  
  
Demi blinked. "But..But I thought.. Well, who screamed?" she demanded.  
  
Sirius got up from off the floor. "That was me. I yelled when Lily tried to blackmail James. Lord, it was as funny as the time when Moony turned Malfoy (A/N=Lucias Malfoy) into a ferret!" he answered, remembering the scene.  
  
"Oh, S%#&, what have I done?" she cried, then turned around and raced up the stairs as fast as she came down, all the while screaming "LIIIIILLLLYYYY!!!!!I'M SOOOORRRYYY!!!!"  
  
"Let's just say phase two didn't work that well." said Sirius, shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever." said James, mimicking Sirius. (A/n: shaking his head, not repeating Sirius' words, you idiots!)  
  
In Lily's dorm  
  
Lily lay on her bed, sobbing. She couldn't believe that Demi could do that to her! Demi, her best friend, had yelled at her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a BANG! It was the door. Demi was here.  
  
"Lil…Lily? I am sooo sorry, I didn't know I was caught up in the moment…Lily, please forgive me!" she begged.  
  
"Go away." said Emia coldly. "Can't you see you've hurt her? Leave her alone."  
  
Demi stared at Lily sadly. Then, she whispered, "I'm sorry Lily." Before she left, tears running down her face.  
  
Lily felt terrible. Involuntarily, she said quietly,"I forgive you."  
  
Kat: I will not post another chapter unless I get 5 reviews from people   
  
other  
  
than Liana/Moony!!!!!  
  
Abbey:NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Kat:Hehehe...Bye!  
  
Abbey: And remember...cookies for everyone who gives me cookies! the person   
  
who gives me the most cookies gets a prize!Yay prizes! 


	4. Default

Kat:Hey!!! I'm going to camp so my little sister is writing this.I have no idea why she wants to, but then....Who knows what a little kid thinks....  
  
the nest merning, Lily wok up to the sownd of screeming.Demi was juming up and don.  
  
"wats wrong?" Lily ased.  
  
"RAT!!!!" Demi screemed.  
  
sudenly, Voldemert apeared ote of nowere.  
  
"I want ise creem!!!" he yeled.then he kiled evrywon.  
  
Kat:Just kidding...I have no sisters...  
  
Abbey:Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Kat:We'll be back with the real chapter soon but I still have to get more reviews. 


	5. Authors Notes

Kat:Hi! Umm... I'm still writing the next chapter, so can y'all wait a little while longer? This is a pretty long chapter so give me a little while.I haven't forgotten 'bout y'all.Yet.  
  
Abbey:SUGAR!!! GIVE ME SUGAR!!! AND COOKIES!!!EVERYBODY MUST GIVE ME COOKIES!!!  
  
Kat:Oookaayy...Well anyway,thank you for waiting! 


	6. Chapter 4

Kat: Hello! Sorry I took so long to update. Have some cookies.  
  
Liana: Yay! COOKIES!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Kat: Yeah. What he said.  
  
Liana: Mmphoos!!!  
  
Kat: Okaaay....  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to the sound of...silence. She sat up and realized that there was no one there. She checked the clock. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. Lily blinked. "Wha...?" Then it dawned on her. "AHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed. She hurriedly put on her robes, grabbed her books, and ran to the Great Hall, her hair flying. She threw open the double doors open only to find.... no one. She turned around, wondering where everyone was, when she realized the doors had closed behind her.  
  
"Weird huh?" asked someone directly behind her. She grinned.  
  
"Yes Potter, but what I want to know is... Why have you imprisoned me inside a deserted Great Hall?" she asked, whipping around to face him.  
  
"You'll see..." said James mysteriously, as he took her hand and led her to a door behind the staff table. He opened the door and ushered her in.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" yelled a large amount of voices. (A/N=Now, some people have no idea what is going on. We laugh at you!! Us: Hahaha!!)  
  
What the----?" Lily asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lils" cried Emia as she grinned maniacally. "It was my idea. Tehehe!" she giggled. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Emie, have you been drinking again? Because you're acting very weird. Also, since when is it my birthday?" she asked.  
  
"Since we needed an excuse for a party of course!!" proclaimed Sirius, before falling over, drunk. Lily and James, afraid of being fallen on, edged away from him. After they were across the room from him, James turned to Lily.  
  
"So, Miss Evans, ma---"Remus interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Lily!! Nice party eh?" he asked, slapping her on the back. Before she could answer, he went and jumped on the stage. "In times of old when I was new an----"  
  
"Shut up Remus!!" Shyan yelled. "The sorting hat sung that last year!" She jumped on the stage and dragged him off. "Finish guys," she signaled to the band.  
  
"As I was saying, may I have this dance?" asked James, bowing.  
  
Lily relented. "I suppose so, since you made this entire party for me, I guess I have to repay you," she said and took his hand. James, surprised, led her out to the dance floor. It was a slow song and couples began to file on the dance floor.  
  
"Your not a very bad dancer, Potter," she said, looking up at him. He grinned  
  
"Not so bad yourself, Lilykins," replied James, winking.  
  
"Stop calling me that" Lily exclaimed and stomped on his foot.  
  
"Owwwww!! That hurt!!" he glared at Lily. She smirked back at him.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me that, Jamesie," she replied, using emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Humph. You are so hurtful," said James still hopping around.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Listen, I have to go and work on my potions essay. Bye," she turned to leave, but James grabbed her arm.  
  
Wait," he panted. "Will you be my girlfriend? Please?"  
  
(A/N= At this point, people were leaving the room)  
  
"Well," Lily thought for a second. "I guess just one date. But after that we go back to hatred again. Got it?"  
  
James grinned happily. "Got it!!" he said. He picked her up and twirled her. She laughed.  
  
"Hey!! Put me down!!" she squealed.  
  
"Okay" James said, dropping her.  
  
"Ow! I said put me down, not drop me," she complained rubbing her elbow.  
  
Someone chuckled in the darkness. Both Lily and James jumped, and then James stepped protectively in front of Lily.  
  
"Who's there?" James called into the darkness.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," the person whispered, before a door slammed shut.  
  
Both Lily and James glanced at each other before running out of the room. They heard footsteps down the hall and they ran towards the sound. When they round a corner, they saw the mysterious figure.  
  
"Petrificous totalous!!!" Lily yelled, aiming her wand at the figure. At the last second, the figure turned another corner and the spell missed. It bounced off a knight and rebounded toward James. Before James could say 'help' the spell hit him. He fell to the ground, totally immobilized.  
  
"James!!" Lily screamed, trying to think of a counter curse. "Repairo," she muttered, not thinking it would work. To her surprise, it did. She didn't have time to question physics, as she was already on her hands and knees checking out James.  
  
"Wha...Oh! Thanks Lilykins!!" James said, before planting a kiss on Lily's cheek.  
  
"Yuck!! Don't call me that!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Oops I did it again," James started singing, sounding like a dieing cat.  
  
"Petrificous totalous," Lily muttered, pointing her wand at James and watching him fall to the ground again. "At least the torture stopped," she grinned to herself. She dragged James to the Gryffindor common room (A/N= We don't know how) and dropped him in a chair for someone else to find. Then she went to bed.  
  
Kat: The song came from the fifth book. K?  
  
Liana: BYE!!! 


	7. Author's notes

Hey this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say that we kinda lost the story so we can't really post. We'll try though.


End file.
